the unraveling of the mind
by abbieains
Summary: Caroline rue is a shadow, not just any shadow,the next inline to the throne of blood. As her mother sends her to go and make a treaty with death oblivious to the trap her mother has created for her and him she ends up falling for death the kid.


Chapter 1 an odd meeting

"Caroline...Caroline, come on get up!...CAROLINE"Scarlet screamed in Caroline's face attempting to get her out of bed

Caroline woke with a start "Scarlet!what was that for!

"You're gonna be late if you don't hurry out of bed"Scarlet said with a laugh

Caroline got out of bed slowly and stared at the dark purple wall across from her bed. All of her room was a dark purple with a white floor. Because of the dark floor, the light never illuminated the room properly. Caroline looked out of her window, it was a usual dull day in the shadow realm. She saw Shadi running as fast as he could down the road. She always wondered why he was always in such a rush.

She got dressed and left her dull room. She was supposed to make a peace treaty with lord death in honour of her mother and attend the DWMA. The whole idea seemed awful. Why would she want to go to the world of light but she did what her mother told her

"Caroline..CAROLINE" screamed Shadi his purple hair bobbing as the 12 year old ran

"oh what now Shadi" Caroline huffed

"you forgot your book at my house yesterday" smiled Shadi as he handed her the book

"oh thanks I was looking for this all night, that's why I'm late up" Caroline sighed. The books title read "a twilight nightmare". Caroline's mind began to wander

"err Caroline your late right?" Shadi said worryingly

"huh...OH CRAP IM LATE" Caroline panicked as she began to run off to the portal

"man that girls heads in the clouds" Shadi joked to himself

as she ran her sight began to blur for the tears in her eyes from the wind. As she ran towards the portal many of her friends tried to stop her even though she had no time. How could she ever take her mothers place as queen of the shadows if she couldn't even make her self punctual. the portal was in sight now she was almost there. She jumped through and it took her to the world of light, a place ruled by death

Kid entered the death room. "You wanted to see me father?" he asked

"hey hey kiddo, how ya doing" lord death asked

"fine however I would like to get on with my day so if we could make this quick then I would appreciate it" Kid sighed

"you know about the deal I'm making with the queen of shadows right?"lord death nodded

"what of it?" asked Kid

"well another part of the deal was that her daughter Caroline would come as a student to the academy, I would like you to keep an eye on her. Just in case, she will also have to say at gallows manor with you, Liz and Patty, k?" Lord Death said cheerfully

"let me get this straight"said Kid firmly "you want me to allow an evil psychotic shadow to live in my house and I will have to put up with her presuming she doesn't kill me in my sleep. Right?  
>"sorry Kiddo but I need some one to keep an eye on her as well as look after her, its her first time living in the world of light. She doesn't know much about the place, she cant get around by herself" Death pleaded<p>

**knock knock**

Caroline knocked on the death room's door worried about what to say and do.

"ah that must be Caroline now"cheered Lord Death "come in come"

Caroline opened the door and stepped into the room to see Kid and Death

"I'm not interrupting am I?" Caroline said worried

"no no! I was just telling my son here about you staying with him that's all" Death waved

as Caroline walked down the path kid was horrified. Her hair jet black all the was up to her slanted fringe which was pale white like the moon and covered her right eye up. She was extremely asymmetrical. As she reached the centre she put out her hand to shake kids

"its nice to meet you, I'm Caroline. I hope I'm not be a bother staying at your place" she smiled weekly

"its nice to meet you Caroline, I'm death the kid, you can call me kid, an I'm sure you wont be" he said jokingly as he went to shake her hand

his father gave him a disapproving look as he did.

"well I guess I should show you around the academy then after ill show you to the manor" he sighed

"b-being shown around the school can wait if your bus-busy" Caroline panicked

"no no, its fine" its fine Kid huffed. he had planned to check his paintings to make sure they were level with the floor.

"oh by they way when we get home your gonna have to wait till you go in your room, k?" kid asked

"uh sure I don't mind waiting" Caroline smiled at unease

Chapter 2 more meetings


End file.
